Dead From Inside
by MarkedByAkatsukiKain
Summary: 'Maybe there wasn't enough place in Hell to keep all the dead away from the living. Maybe... Or God just wanted to know how strong the human race was. Ha, probably not strong enough.' After the Terminus incident, Rick and his group head to Washington D.C. to find a safe place to stay. But when they arrive at the outskirts of the city, they meet 2 people. A girl with her dad. R&R!


_**Hello everyone!**_

_**So first of all, I want to thank you for clicking on this fanfic! This is my first TWD fanfic and I have an idea that could turn out well. So I hope you'll like it and the way I write it. If you like my work, you can check out my other story I'm currently working on. Don't forget to review so I can decide whether I continue this fanfic or not. Thank you for reading this and keep on walking *winks at you***_

Scarlet was the only thing I saw. Ear deafening screaming was the only thing I heard. Killing pain was the only thing I felt. I went in total shock state from what scene was playing in front of me. I felt myself slipping away from reality…

3 loud bangs next to my ears.

I felt someone carrying me, the strong arms of the person tightened around my numb body. I saw my surroundings becoming darker and darker. Then I smelt that sterile and metallic smell that I knew so well from the last couple of months. I felt my body rest on something icy cold and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

'Bree, can you hear me?!' I heard someone faintly yell at me. I could only nod softly. My vision was blurry, my mouth tasted sour and my throat felt so dry that I could barely make a sound.

'Don't panic, okay? Stay awake and keep looking at me. You know I've been doing research, right? Can I try it on you? The experiment? We have to try anything to keep you alive… Because you're everything I have right now and I don't want to lose you too.' The bass voice said to me. I knew by now that it was my dad that was talking to me. I wanted to be alive and dead at the same time. Then I nodded again to show him my agreement.

'Okay, honey. Just stay awake while get it ready, okay?' He said as he moved away from me. I was honestly terrified of what was going to happen to me. I have always been afraid of death. And now that it was so close to me, I felt so terrified that I felt myself becoming numb. I felt so tired. So tired of this life I was living, of losing people, of hiding for _those_ things. My consciousness was slipping away but I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

'I'm back. Stay awake, Bree. Just a little longer…' He whispered as he put something sharp in the vein of my wrist. I didn't hurt. In fact, it was nothing compared to the pain I was experiencing from my wounds. Finally I felt able to say something to my dad.

'D-Dad, I'm s-scared… Of death.' I said as softly as I could. I felt him grabbing my right hand and squeezing it. I wanted to squeeze him back but all the power I had was gone. Then I felt his breath on my ear.

'I love you, Bree. You will always be my little girl.' He said as I heard him cry. Then I began to cry too. Not only because I was terrified to die, but also because maybe it wouldn't work and I would leave him behind in this disgusting and evil world where the dead rule.

'Let go, Bree. Set yourself free from all the pain.' He whispered in my ear as he squeezed my hand he was holding harder.

And when I heard that, I closed my eyes and let myself free to die.

Until I felt an intense burning sensation in every vein that was in my body. It hurt so much that I was just shocked awake like I had a very bad nightmare. Then I felt my body moving uncontrollably, like I was having a seizure. Then the pain was suddenly gone. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was my Dad smiling from ear to ear.

'Welcome back, little girl.' He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his hand and looked down at the silver-coloured ground.

'Yeah, Bree. Welcome back to Hell.' I said to myself before I closed my eyes and thought about what happened before I died.

_Why them?_

_**So that was a bit of background information about what happened. Feeling the mystery already? You want to know what happens next? You'll read it in the next chapter of Dead From Inside… Don't forget to follow/favourite/review this story and showing your support!**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**MarkedByAkatsukiKain**_


End file.
